


Devil's Dance

by molmcmahon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Harry's life turns upside down when his eyes start to glow red in fifth year. Or: Oliver Queen is not alone when he arrives on the island.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either HP or Arrow.
> 
> This is Harry/Oliver.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is also inspired by "Tempt Me More"'s HP/Arrow writing challenge on fanfiction.net/AO3.

_Harry felt like he was someone else, watching his body act and perform without him in the driver’s seat. From the moment that Voldemort tried to possess his body, everything went horribly wrong. He felt like the backseat driver, smushed down in his own mind to unwillingly host Voldemort, trying to shout spells at the dark wizard without any success._

_He yelled and yelled until he was hoarse and Voldemort never showed that he heard, never even gave an inch in letting Harry back in the driver’s seat. The black energy that had been forming in his mind and body since he could remember shouted in glee, finally able to perform dark magic and rituals. He hadn’t told anyone of the… entity within him, not even Hermione or Ron knew. He knew that if anyone knew, he would get locked within Azkaban in a heartbeat._

_He watched with a dull gaze as Voldemort and the other… demon… half of himself wrecked havoc. Harry was glad that Sirius was gone otherwise his godfather would be shaking his head at what ‘Harry’ was doing. He didn’t even know why the people, friends around him thought he was still normal as Voldemort, through his body, started to take out members of the ministry in secret._

_No one knew that it wasn’t him. Or it was him but it wasn’t. He watched as Voldemort went through the summer, telling his followers in Harry’s body that Harry was on his side now. That with his possessing their nemesis, they were invincible. That if they wanted to take over, now was the time._

_Harry screamed out, trying to stop what was coming. Voldemort threw him into a mental cage, locking him into a mental copy of his cupboard. Harry rattled the bars in his own mind and watched as Voldemort laughed at him as he took out the professors in Hogwarts, took out Professor McGongall and Snape. Voldemort stood before Remus Lupin, in Harry’s body, and killed Harry’s last connection to his parents._

_Harry’s knees buckled as he watched Dumbledore face off with him, wand raised. Voldemort cackled through Harry’s mouth, sounding as high pitched and ominous as when he was in other body. A spell was right in Voldemort’s… his mind… when light entered the room. A soft trill came into the room, proceeding Fawkes’ entrance. The phoenix hovered in the air before him, his wings on fire, as the song increased in volume._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver exchanged a weary glance with Harry, who dipped his head in a nod and waited. Oliver picked up his bow and nocked an arrow and Harry flicked a finger in a gesture that Oliver had become more than familiar with then muttered a word in Latin. The tip of the arrow burst into flames and Oliver pulled back the arrow and released. They both watched as the arrow flew true, falling right into the pile of wood they had assembled. It exploded into a big pile of flames and sparks flew around it.

A few minutes later, the small boat that had wandered close enough to Lian Yu turned toward them. Harry scooped up his bag and followed Oliver as they brought all of their things over to the beach.

 

* * *

 

 

They both hesitantly walked aboard the small fishing boat, following the couple of fishermen. Harry could tell that they unnerved the two other men but he mostly just ignored them. The boat stunk of fish and he was distinctly glad he had eaten a few hours earlier. The two fishermen guided them over to a few chairs then one of them held up a hand as if telling them to stay.

A few minutes later, the boat started and they sped away from Lian Yu. Harry glanced to Oliver, who had turned back to stare at the island.

“You ready?” Harry asked roughly, his voice hoarse from not talking a lot over the past few days. The two of them had gotten really good at reading each other’s body language over the past five years, not to mention Oliver had gotten used to Harry’s telepathy a few months after they had met.

“Yeah. Got the plan down?” Oliver replied, his voice equally rough.

“We've been talking about it for the past few days,” Harry muttered. “I'll go scan for potential buildings and basements. You sure you don't want me to stay with you?”

Oliver nodded and kept quiet as one of the fishermen brought them cups of water. As soon as they were alone again, he sighed and shuffled closer to Harry and his warmth. Harry glanced at him and leaned in too but not enough to be very visible. The fishermen would just think they were good friends, not two people with a relationship that went far deeper than just friendship.

“It'll be interesting to see you without a beard again,” Harry remarked, a slight teasing affection in his voice. He raised his voice in order to be heard over the roar of the boat engine. “It's been a while.”

Oliver snorted before turning to look at the two fishermen that had picked them up. “You could also do with a haircut. It's like your slowly changing.”

“Ha. You've used that line before. I keep the other half of me in control, thank you.”

“They're fine,” Harry added, nudging Oliver with a shoulder. “I've been keeping an eye and an ear on them.”

 

* * *

 

 

“The Oliver that we found will be different. You should prepare yourself.”

Moira nodded, still not trusting her voice. Not since she received a call from the police telling her that her son was alive. The doctor looked at her then over to the private hospital room that the two men had been put in.

“His body has many scars and there was evidence of broken bones that hadn't properly healed,” the doctor continued. “The other man we found was the same.”

“Other man?” Moira finally asked, voice shaky and almost breaking.

“There was another man besides Oliver Queen. Rather strange really but they insisted on being together. You can go see your son now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oliver, I’m staying,” Harry whispered, leaning against the opposite wall and looking out through the ceiling to floor windows of the room. Starling City looked just like any other city except he knew that it held Oliver’s friends and family. He wondered what Oliver’s mother would think of them, what Thea Queen would think of him. Though on second thought, Harry didn’t particularly care what they thought of him. He had long since passed the point of caring about that.

“You can go. I don’t need you here.”

“I’m not letting you do this alone,” Harry retorted, sticking his hands into the pockets of the hospital scrubs. “Get that into your thick head.”

Oliver snorted, his lips twitching up into a small smile.

“Besides, you’re all I have in this world,” Harry added, gesturing to the city outside. “Even if this escalates the whole dating thing we’ve got going.”

“Escalates?” Oliver repeated, his lips twitching up into a wider smile.

“Meeting your mother,” Harry said, his green eyes lighting up with amusement.

“I thought we had escalated it a long time ago.”

“Fair point.”

 

* * *

 

 

Moira Queen stepped over to stop in front of the hospital room that held her son. She distantly listened to the doctor who was describing the multiple injuries that Oliver had when he arrived here. She was a little hesitant but that was her son in there. Her son, who had been missing and presumed dead ever since that fateful boat trip that her husband and Oliver had gone on.

“Ah, there's Mr Potter,” the doctor said, gesturing to the room that now held Oliver and the mystery woman. “The fishermen found him as well. He had the same kind of injuries that your son had. However, both of their injuries healed incorrectly. The man with your son also had more than a few unusual long healed injuries that stumped us.”

“Hmm.”

“Is he allowed in there with him?” Moira asked, a little curious about who the man was. And if she would need to do damage control in the next few weeks.

“They insisted on being together. Well, it was more your son who insisted on him being in the same room.”

“You mean, they're sharing a room?” Moira questioned.

“Yes.”

“You can go see him now,” the doctor remarked. “But be warned. The Oliver you lost will not be the same one you will know now.”

Moira nodded and strode over to the door and opened it, stepping inside. There were two beds that she had seen through the window and only one of them was occupied now. Oliver was standing over by the window, with his back to her. The young man was sitting on the bed farthest from the door. He was dressed in white hospital clothes, like Oliver.

Now that Moira was in the room with them, she could see the other man was carefully watching her. He seemed to be about the same age as Oliver, with long, wild black hair that reached past his shoulders and Moira could see a few tiny braids in his hair. The young man also had dark green eyes that almost glowed. He also had a… The other man caught her eye and reached up to smooth a few strands of hair over his forehead.

“Oliver, your mother's here,” the man finally spoke in a British accent. “I'll leave you two alone.”

Moira watched as the man stood up, took a few steps to look her in the eyes then stepped out of the room. The man's eyes had been hard, haunted when he was looking at Moira but Moira could swear that there was something inhuman about them. The man walked out into the hallway, not giving her a second glance.

“Mom?”

Moira finally turned to focus on Oliver, her son, and took hesitant steps up toward him. He had been shirtless when Moira had gotten here and had looked at him through the hospital window. His back was tattooed and scarred and muscled. He had held himself tightly, muscles in his back all scrunched up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oliver, who is that man?”

Oliver looked at her briefly, his blue eyes soft now. “He was on the island with me. Here, I can introduce you to him.”

Moira watched as he stepped around her and poked his head out the door. She heard him call out for the man and then step back inside. “Are you sure he's… okay?”

Oliver narrowed his blue eyes. “I am completely sure, Mom. He was my only friend on the island.”

Moira's eyes widened at his confident and serious voice. “So I won't need to do damage control in a few weeks then?”

“I am not going to dignify that with a reply,” Oliver replied as the door opened and the man came back in.

“Good.”

The man came in and stopped right beside Oliver, leaving almost no space between the two. The man was just an inch shorter than Oliver but he looked more lean. Though they both had muscular backs from the looks of it, as Moira looked them over.

“Mother, this is Harry Potter,” Oliver said, gesturing to the man next to him.

Moira watched as the newly named Harry held out his hand, a little cautiously.

“Hi, Ms Queen,” Harry spoke, his eyes studying Moira as they shook hands. “It's nice to meet you.”

“Hello. You were the only other person on the island other than my son?” Moira asked, looking between the two of them. Harry's hands were callused from hard work and Moira figured that if he had been on the island then it wasn't unusual to have hardened hands. She raised an eyebrow at Oliver and he returned the look. “I presume he looked after you then?”

Oliver laughed while Harry snorted.

“We looked after each other,” Oliver remarked. “I wouldn't have survived if he hadn't been there.”

“Oh then a thanks is in order?” Moira said. “And maybe an invitation to dinner tomorrow night?”

“Your welcome,” Harry spoke, rocking back on the heels of his feet and putting his hands in behind his back. “I would like that.”

“Mom, he has nowhere else to stay. I had invited him to stay with us for a while,” Oliver explained.

“Do you not have family in Starling City?” Moira questioned, turning to look at Harry, who shrugged. “Or in London?”

“My parents died a long time ago and I don't have any other friends,” Harry responded. “Well, except for this one.”

He jerked a thumb towards Oliver and smiled tentatively.

Oliver grinned a little at that. Moira noticed that other than when he had first seen her, his smiles had been forced or hadn't reached his eyes. When he grinned at Harry's remark, it did reach his eyes.

“I'm sorry to hear about your parents,” Moira said. “Of course, it would be fine if you stayed at the mansion for as long as you needed to. I hear the doctors want to keep you two for another night so I'll pick you up tomorrow morning?”

“That would be great,” Oliver agreed. “We will see you in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Harry Potter woke up as usual with a long line of heat in front of him. Oliver had thrown an arm over him as well and pulled him as close as possible towards him. It was an old habit of theirs, sleep as close as possible to conserve heat, especially since Harry generated more heat than a normal person. And since Harry was in general, a bed octopus. The two of them took up most of the beds they were in, even though Harry had taken the two hospital beds and joined them together with magic. He sighed in contentment at the feel of the bed, knowing that the little discomfort that he felt from not sleeping in a bed for so long would pass.

His ears picked up the footsteps of a nurse and the rolling of wheels outside in the hospital's hallway. Harry frowned then squeezed Oliver’s shoulder and laid a kiss on his forehead. “Hey, Ollie… time to get up.”

Harry watched as Oliver's eyes opened immediately, not even fluttering open. He woke up instantly at his urging and looking him over the second afterward.

“We're okay. The nurses will probably come in here in a few minutes.”

“Right,” Oliver whispered, grinning sleepily as he blinked up at him. “You have bedhead.”

“Yeah, that's not exactly new,” Harry muttered, pushing some hair out of his face. Harry started a little as Oliver wrapped his arms around him and pulled him on top of him. “I'm not having sex in a hospital, regardless of the fact that we've had sex in multiple places on the island. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Oliver snorted and pulled him into a soft kiss. “I suppose that’s a good idea.”

“Smooth.”

“Party-pooper,” Oliver remarked as he moved off of him and sat up.

“I don't want to be caught red-handed by a nurse or your mother!” Harry exclaimed, sliding off of the bed and flicking a finger toward the bed and pulling the requisite magic. The bed split in two and the two hospital beds moved apart, one going to stop near the window. Oliver didn’t even move, so used to Harry using magic these days that he didn’t even bat an eyelash. These days, he rarely used a lot of magic, just using enough to get the job done in an effort to not wake the other part of him. He nodded in satisfaction then walked into the bathroom.

He could hear Oliver laugh quietly in the room and grinned. “It can't be worse than being caught by Slade!”

“Well, you are not wrong,” Harry replied as he used the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oliver, it’s so good to see you.”

Harry watched as Oliver greeted the man in the doorway, noting where the windows and other doors were out of the corner of his eyes. The Queen mansion was big and old, reminding Harry somewhat of Hogwarts. His heart clenched in his chest at the thought but then Oliver discreetly nudged him with an elbow before turning back to greeting the man at the door. Some confusion must have shown in Oliver’s eyes as the man apparently reintroduced himself.

“Walter Steele? And who is this?”

“Walter’s your dad’s friend from the company,” Moira added quietly. “Walter, this is… Mr Potter. He was with Oliver on the island.”

“Oh, that was you. I’m glad Oliver had someone to keep him company,” Walter said as he shook hands with Oliver. Oliver, whose back muscles were tight with tension. Harry winced and discreetly laid a hand on the small of the other man’s back briefly then drew back, turning to study Walter.

Oliver finally relaxed and nodded. “I remember.”

“He kept me company too,” Harry offered, hearing a door close on the second floor of the mansion. “Two way street, you know.”

Moira’s eyes narrowed but she otherwise didn’t comment. Oliver glanced at Harry, who grinned slightly, before walking across the room and stopping at what appeared to be stairs.

“Oliver? You heard that?”

Harry watched as a young woman, maybe in her mid 20’s, ran down the stairs. Oliver grinned and pulled Thea Queen into a hug.

“Hey, sis,” Oliver murmured.

“I knew it! I knew you were alive!”

Oliver tightened his arms around his sister, enjoying being home again and being able to see her without anything hanging over his head. “Thea, I want you to meet someone.”

“You brought home a girlfriend?”

Oliver laughed quietly, shaking his head and pulling away from the hug, reluctantly. “No… He is a friend though.”

He heard more than saw Harry walk up to them, stopping next to him. “Thea, meet Harry Potter. Harry, meet my sister, Thea Queen.”

Thea raised an eyebrow but held out her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“The honor is all mine, Thea. Over all these five years, the only thing he talks about is seeing his sister again,” Harry remarked, grinning a little.

“He did?” Thea asked.

“Well, not everything was about you, granted,” Harry added, winking at Oliver, who rolled his eyes. “He got bored a lot.”

Thea snorted. “That sounds like him.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Your… room is pretty big,” Harry commented, walking around Oliver’s rooms.

“I believe it was called a suite,” Oliver offered, stopping in the doorway and looking around.

“It’s about as big as the Gryffindor common room,” Harry said with a snort. “Well, I suppose I should have expected this, what with falling in love with the son of a billionaire.”

Oliver snorted and ambled into the room, closing the door behind him. “Will this room do for meditation?”

“Of course it will,” Harry said, frowning and stopping at one of the windows. “There’s no specific requirements for that though I’ll need to draw a circle, make sure that no errant… power will escape. If...”

“What?” Oliver asked, looking over towards the bed and then walking into the relatively big walk in closet that he had.

“If we find what we’re looking for, I think I would prefer to meditate there,” Harry finished quietly, picking up the trunk that he had dropped and joining Oliver in the closet. Their hands found each other, entwining easily. “Much less chance of anyone walking in on me.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Harry was still breathing heavily a good fifteen minutes after Fawkes had purged Voldemort from his mind and body. He had been moved to the hospital wing in Hogwarts and there were aurors standing at the doors, either guarding him or guarding the school from him Harry had no idea. Aurors, because he could tell from their tightly wound magic and their auras. Though… with what he was hearing, it was probably to make sure he didn’t get up and start killing people again. Harry winced, opening his eyes and fully waking up only to stop when he realized that he couldn’t move._

_“Dumbledore, your golden boy has gone wrong. He’s no longer human, no longer your chosen one. He’s killed people, Albus! He was about to kill you! We need to take action!”_

_“Very well. Do what you must. I will pick another. Voldemort needs to be killed.”_

_Harry’s eyes widened as his world was flipped upside down. He could feel the creature within him flare and he willingly let it, red rage tinting his vision, only to be shocked into unconsciousness._

 

* * *

 

 

“What’d I tell you? Yachts suck!”

Oliver snorted and turned around, seeing Tommy Merlyn step through the front door. Harry watched as the two best friends hugged, waiting to be introduced. He remembered seeing Tommy in Hong Kong, filing away the information then, and now matching up what he knew from Oliver.

“Who’s this?” Tommy finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Tommy, I’d like you to meet Harry Potter,” Oliver said, gesturing to Harry. “He was with me on the island. Harry, this is Tommy Merlyn, my best friend.”

Harry stepped forward and held out his hand. Tommy immediately held out his hand, still grinning widely.

“You’re still my best friend, right? I still get top billing?” Tommy asked jokingly, glancing at Oliver questioningly.

Oliver laughed and nodded. “You’re still my best friend.”

“What am I then? Chopped liver?” Harry said, mock glaring at Oliver.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and Harry snorted, dipping his head in a nod.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So what was it like on the island?” Thea asked, looking between the two of them. The quiet talk between Moira and Walter ended as everyone at the table looked their way. Tommy quieted from joking around with Oliver, listing the Super Bowl winners and the various popular tv shows now.

“Cold,” Oliver remarked.

“Hot,” Harry added.

Thea narrowed her eyes, trying to see if they were joking or not.

Raiza, the Queen’s family assistant, came in with more food and stopped by Oliver. Harry took another bite of food and closed his eyes at the taste, not having had this kind of quality of food for a long time. It had been all hunted food or army rations on the island until now. Perhaps he could try cooking some time, now that Oliver was home. They both had no intentions of going anywhere for a while so…

Oliver speaking in Russian brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see his partner holding the bowl of food.

“I didn’t know you took Russian in college,” Walter commented, with his last few words sounding like a question.

“I didn’t know you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter,” Oliver spoke steadily, in a low tone.

“Oliver...” Moira said, with a glance at Harry then she looked back at her daughter.

“I didn’t say anything,” Thea retorted.

“Walter and I...” Moira started. “We’re married.”

 

 

* * *

 

_The next time he woke up, he was on the stone floor of a vastly familiar room. He shivered as memories overtook him, his fifth year ending with him watching his godfather fly through the veil in front of him. He tried to move but spelled rope kept him still, along with a collar around his neck. A collar that exuded powerful oppressive magic. His other side, the half that started this, rebelled. Anger grew in his heart and he narrowed his eyes as hearing came back to him._

_“...He cannot stay here, Albus! The veil will judge him.”_

_“I agree, Fudge. I’m not saying that I disagree. How long will this take? I have to find another student for my… lessons.”_

_“He’ll fight this but it’s for the best. We don’t want his ilk here.”_

_Harry growled low in his throat, his eyes going red again, though this time he just barely kept the other half of him at bay. Power flew through him and the collar shocked him again, this time with a greater voltage. He trembled with it even after it finished, lying there like he was a predator, a downed predator._

_“Potter, this is for your own good. We don’t want or need you.”_

_Hands lifted him up onto his feet and marched him over to the veil. He could feel the cold mist twine around him the closer he got, could hear the ghostly words as they whispered to him. One voice in particular hissed to him loudly, speaking of conquering worlds and enslaving people within. He shied away from those and dug in his feet in the dirt below, using all of his strength to resist._

_Spells tightened around him and one spell tried to float onto his mind, whispering that he should do as the caster says. He frantically shielded his mind, taking advantage of the part of him that slithered away from control and shed the spell. He could hear shouts behind him and fearful yells and then someone pushed him all the way through the veil._

 

* * *

 

 

The scream tore at his heart and he finished in the bathroom as quickly as he could, drying his hands in the very nice sink. Harry’s eyes widened then he raced out through the door and stopped, a word of reassurance on his lips when he saw what awaited him.

Oliver was lying on the ground, a few feet away from the bed where Harry had left him. He could see that the window above him had flown wide open in the blustery weather of the night and Oliver was more than a little wet from the rain that had come in. Moira Queen and Walter Steele were however, a few inches away from Oliver, with Moira reaching out to touch Oliver’s shoulder.

“Mrs Queen, I wouldn’t-”

“Oliver,” Moira spoke, glancing up at him with an eyebrow raised. Harry raised an eyebrow back then immediately almost flew over there as Oliver came awake instantly and in a smooth move, reached out to flip Moira over onto her back and put his arm to her throat. Harry knelt before them and reached out a hand to lightly grasp Oliver’s, trying to catch his eyes.

“Oliver,” Harry whispered.

Oliver’s eyes widened as he realized what he had done and he shrunk back, almost crab walking backward until he hit the wall.

“You’re home, sweetheart,” Moira offered, sitting up and rubbing at her throat.

Oliver flinched, breathing heavily. Harry followed him and waited for his signal, waited for Oliver to indicate that he was okay with being touched right now. It was what Harry had done throughout three of the five years they were on the island and various other places; he had waited. Oliver finally dipped his head in a slight nod and Harry slowly trailed his fingers up his arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake, and then wrapped around him.

“I’m here,” Harry whispered, dropping a small kiss on his forehead. Oliver couldn’t see Harry’s eyes but he knew that there would be a slight tinge of red to his eyes. “You’re home. You’re okay. I’m okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

_He landed on his arse as always, falling onto cold dirt. He immediately cast a light warming charm on himself, distantly realizing that his wand had been snapped before they had sent him through the veil. But his magic still worked. He could feel the added strength and power that his other half gave him, the demonic side of him. The side that he still didn't know the origin of. The warming charm helped a little, keeping the cold wind at bay._

_His eyes glowed red before he took a deep breath and wiped his eyes of any tears before beginning to look at his surroundings. It was dark out, with the stars just beginning to come out. The stars looked the same as they did but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He was obviously near the ocean, as the coast of wherever he was appeared right in front of him. The almost hypnotic noise of the waves lulled him into almost relaxing as he took in his surroundings. Harry stood up on shaky legs and started to walk aimlessly along the coastal line._

_He waded in the water a little, enjoying being able to finally see the ocean despite the circumstances. As nothing had come with him, he would have to find shelter soon and maybe learn where he was also. He idly wondered if Fudge and Dumbledore had thought that the veil would kill him or if they knew he would come here. Wherever here was._

_By the time his stomach was full on growling, he realized that he was on an island. He had walked all the way around it and by now, his legs were tired. He was tired and hungry. He was now contemplating going hunting, for lack of finding civilization, when he heard a shout._

_Harry turned and looked out into the middle of the island and stopped, looking straight into the eyes of a soldier. The man was dressed all in black, with a black mask on and serious looking armor. The man was also holding a big rifle and pointing directly at him._

_"Stop! You're trespassing!"_

_Harry raised an eyebrow and looked around him, noting the ocean at his back and the middle of the island in front. "How the fuck am I trespassing? There's no signs or fences!"_

_"Stop! Or I'll shoot!"_

_"Okay..."_

_The soldier raised the rifle and put his finger on the trigger and Harry narrowed his eyes then raised his hand to point at the soldier. Red tinted magic glowed from his finger and flew over to encompass the soldier then Harry flicked his hand. The soldier flew back into the bushes quite a good distance from him and Harry heard a loud thunk._

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm going out with Tommy."

Oliver peered over at Harry, who was wandering around what was now their room. Harry was finding the ideal spot to mediate, having found that meditating at least once a day for an hour or two proved helpful, and Oliver wasn't sure if his own room was a good place to do it.

"Okay. You going to your dad's company?"

"We can't work out of the main building at Queen Industries but maybe..."

"What?" Harry asked, finally stopping in the far corner of their room. He was right in front of a window and about 10 feet from the door. He turned to look at Oliver, raising an eyebrow.

"One of Dad's old factories," Oliver continued tentatively. "He had a lot. One of them might work."

"For a lair... Yeah, that just might work. I'm no expert at picking out these kinds of things though," Harry remarked.

Oliver glared at Harry, who laughed quietly.

"Alright, I won't call it a lair again," Harry said, holding his hands up bemusedly. "Or I might, just to make you smile."

Oliver's lips twitched up into a grudging smile.

 

* * *

 

 

_Harry ran over to where he had last seen the soldier fall, running around trees and jumping over long over grown bushes, and stopped in front of the man. The guy wasn’t dead, that much Harry could tell, but he had a weak pulse. And a broken back. Harry cringed when he realized that he had done this and reached a hand to hover over the man’s back and spine. He pulled his power and concentrated, watching as his hand glowed red._

_He hadn’t learned how to heal before this… before he had gotten unceremoniously thrown through the veil. But as he knelt in front of the man, he could feel his power working. He directed it to stitch together broken bone and vein, mend the skin and knit the organs back together. A circle of red power encased his hand and obeyed his will, healing the man’s injury. He was there for what felt like a long time but it only took 15 minutes and then he backed away, breathing fast._

_His stomach growled again as he was turning around then he cautiously walked back to the soldier and searched the guy’s pockets. He found an energy bar and a serious bag of trail mix, which he took. Harry figured that if there was a guy dressed like this and had a rifle, there were bound to be more of them around._

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing that Oliver saw, after being drugged and regaining consciousness, was Tommy unconscious a few feet in front of him. Whoever had drugged the both of them had put Oliver in a chair, with his hands behind his back, ziptied. Tommy was out, lying on a pallet of wood and Oliver wasn't sure if he could see his friend's chest rise or not.

"Oliver Queen. You're awake."

Four men were spread out in front of him, with the closest holding a taser. Oliver groaned out loud, more for show than actual hurt. He was well used to being tased by now and it was nothing new, electricity trailing through him. Those were the few times he had actually answered with a yes when Harry had asked him if he needed the pain gone.

One of the men hit him to get his attention and he glared at them, aiming to keep their attention all on him and not on his friend. And not on the subtle presence of his boyfriend, whom he knew to be lurking somewhere around here. The very minute that Harry felt Oliver pass out, he would have worked on finding him. Besides, Harry had probably still been meditating and that would have helped.

“Did your father survive that accident?”

He continued to glare at all of them, softening his glare to something neutral, something without expression, cold.

“I ask the questions. You answer,” the man growled.

When he didn’t answer, the men looked up to the others with a bewildered expression on his face. One of the men shrugged and gestured at Oliver.

The man tasered him then, hoping to persuade him to answer. To immediately give up to escape the pain. Oliver hissed, his nerves lighting up with pain and electricity. He settled further in the chair and concentrated on releasing the ziptie that bound his hands.

“Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?”

Oliver kept silent, staring at the man even as the guy tased him again. His nerves flared with pain, electricity zipping through his body again.

“They told me I’m going to kill you,” Oliver spoke and they laughed.

“You’re ziptied to that chair,” the man holding the taser said.

Oliver stood up, presenting his untied hands. “No, I’m not.”

The men gasped and took a few steps back, probably unconsciously.

And right on cue, a loud lion roar sounded throughout the otherwise empty warehouse. The men in front of Oliver stopped moving, their eyes going wide and their faces going pale.

“What the fuck was that?!”

Oliver took a step forward and within a few moves, had the first of three men down. The second two ran for it, one of them heading further into the warehouse while the other ran for the exit. The man headed for the exit got a few feet away from the door when a giant, ghostly red lion loped into the warehouse, sliding right through the walls. Oliver ran after the third one, feeling the lion’s gaze on him as he ran.

A scream followed him as he ran after the last guy and another roar, this time triumphant, sounded. The last remaining guy ran faster, almost like the hounds of hell were chasing him. And they were, kind of. Harry wasn't a hound of hell but he did have a... connection with hell. Oliver had had a hard time believing that when he had first met the other man.

Oliver ran up a set of stairs after the man, watching him run through various other empty warehouses that were connected. He followed from above, jumping across two rooftops before going back down. The red ghostly lion caught up with him, padding above him as they both ran down the last man. Oliver slid through an open doorway while the lion slid through the wall, both of them stopping at the sight before them.

The last man had fear sweat soaking his back as he put on the brakes before he ran into Harry, who was standing right in front of him. The ghostly lion growled then loped right toward Harry, sliding right back into the green eyed man. The man that had tased Oliver stopped and stared, eyes wide and face devoid of color, as Harry opened his previously closed eyes.

Oliver caught Harry's eyes, watching him nod discreetly and step back. Oliver stalked over to the man and grabbed him up in a chokehold. The man struggled against him as Oliver tightened his hold.

"You don't have to kill me! I won't tell!"

"Yes, I do," Oliver spoke. "No one can know our secrets."

 

* * *

 

 

“Hood guy saved you? And the guy with glowing red eyes?” Quentin Lance confirmed, blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. Oliver sat across from him, with Tommy next to him. Quentin held up two sketches, one that had a nondescript man with a hood on and the other of a man with glowing red eyes. Quentin continued to stare at the two of them, with more than a hint of disdain in his eyes. “You’re kidding. Mr Merlyn, what did you see?”

“I was kind of out of it,” Tommy said, glancing at Oliver and Harry, who was standing behind the couch then back at the detective. “I was knocked unconscious at the time.”

“Uh huh,” Quentin spoke, suspicion growing.

“Were you able to identify the men?” Moira asked, frowning at Quentin’s tone.

“Professionals,” Quentin’s partner said. “Scrubbed identities and no prints on the weapons. We’ll keep looking though.”

“They probably figured you’d pay a king’s ransom to get your boy back,” Quentin remarked. “Or should I say, queen’s ransom.”

“A parent would do anything to keep their kid safe,” Quentin added, scowling at Moira and Oliver.

“I don’t like your tone, detective,” Moira said.

Quentin frowned but stood up. Harry watched as Quentin turned to peer up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get your name.”

“Harry Potter.” Harry stared back at Quentin, crossing his arms behind his back loosely. He enjoyed the non reaction that Quentin had to his name. He had come to really appreciate the anonymity that being in another dimension gave him. Now people would-

“You’re the boy that was found with Queen,” Quentin said, an almost questioning tone to his words.

“Yes. That would be me,” Harry answered, feeling Oliver’s worry through the slight bond that they held together. “What of it?”

“Why were you there when Oliver and Tommy both went to the city alone?”

“Well… Oliver called me immediately,” Harry stated, narrowing his eyes. “We’re close, you know? I just got there a few minutes before you and your men did.”

Quentin stared at him then back down to Oliver, who shrugged.

“I’m sure if you have any more questions, we’d be happy to answer them tomorrow,” Walter spoke. “Gentlemen.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up early the next morning, sweating. His heart was beating fast, like he had run a mile in his sleep or something. Oliver was tucked up against him so the other man almost immediately knew that Harry was awake, blinking his eyes open sleepily.

“You okay?”

Harry nodded and yawned, glancing out the windows of their room. The sun was slowly rising on the horizon, making it 6:30am. On the island, they had always gotten up with the sun if they weren’t being hunted. Otherwise, it was catch sleep where they could. “I’ll get up and go make breakfast.”

“Harry?”

“Just a nightmare,” Harry whispered, turning over and rolling onto Oliver, who wrapped his arms around him.

Oliver pulled Harry into a kiss, warm and safe as Harry drew away a little bit only to trail kisses up from his throat to his jaw, ending in a wet, sloppy kiss. They were both already shirtless, having slept only with boxers on, which made for easy access to skin as they moved together.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Over the next few weeks, Harry made camp in an isolated area of the island. He made do with what he could find and create with his magic and his trunk, which someone had apparently thrown through the veil along with him. It had had his cloak, his broom, some books that he had left in it, the medical supplies that he had brought with him the last time he had gone to the Dursley’s, a magical tent and… Sirius’ motorbike. Harry had stared at it for quite a few minutes, bewildered. He hadn’t put his godfather’s motorcycle in his own trunk._ _At least, he didn’t think he had. His knees had buckled when he realized that he was still thinking that Sirius was alive but… His godfather was dead. Gone._

 _His whole family was gone. His friends were most likely dead or gone too and now here he was… exiled into a whole other dimension. He didn’t even know what he was or how he had become one of whatever he was. Whatever he was had made the ministry, or what was left, throw him to the wolves, throw him through the veil. They had most likely thought that he would die. And he didn’t even know why he hadn’t died._ _Maybe…_

_Maybe his godfather was still alive? He had come through it okay…_

 

* * *

 

 

“You know how to cook?”

Harry turned around to see Thea walk into the kitchen, sleepily rubbing at her eyes, as she stopped in the doorway. She was already dressed for school, which judging by what he was feeling from her, was not going to happen.

“Yeah, I know how,” Harry answered slowly, unsure as to his welcome. He was still the unknown stranger that had come as a packaged gift with Oliver. “Would you like some breakfast?”

Thea looked at him strangely, narrowing her eyes. “You’re offering me breakfast?”

“Yeah?”

“Homemade breakfast?”

“Seeing as I have my hands on the skillet that’s cooking it, yes.”

“Yes, please.”

Harry grinned slowly and fixed Oliver’s sister a plate, tracking Oliver’s movement with his magic.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s with the driver? I thought you were going to take your bike?” Harry questioned a few hours later. He was in the alleyway that they had agreed to meet at, shadowed under a rooftop. The sun was out, warming up the atmosphere enough so that he wasn’t wearing a coat but just a shirt and jeans.

Oliver shrugged. “My mother wanted me to have a bodyguard. John Diggle, former soldier. Diggle, if you want to say hi. Let’s go.”

Harry nodded and followed his lead as they walked further into the alleyway, turning left.

“Besides, you didn’t take your bike.”

“I flew, Oliver. Needed to get a feel of the city from the air.”

“What do you think of it?”

The two of them stopped at the padlocked fence and Oliver turned to watch as Harry closed his eyes. It had taken a while for Oliver to get used to Harry using magic, to watching as his eyes began to glow red. But now, he was so used to it that he didn’t bat an eyelash when Harry did anything new with his magic.

“It definitely has its’ own… innate feel,” Harry offered as he reopened his eyes. “There’s lots of… despair here, many people are folding under pressure.”

Oliver nodded and then threw the bag he was carrying over the gate, jumping up onto a tall wood pallet then leaping over the padlocked fence. Harry just slid through the fence, the hiss of his otherworldly magic pulling him through the bars.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is… We can work with this,” Harry remarked as they stood in the doorway of the abandoned Queen Industries factory. “I think.”

Oliver snorted and dropped the duffel, scoping out the inside of the building.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You ready?” Harry questioned as they both pulled on their suits. Or at least the clothes that they had chosen. Oliver was wearing the clothes that he had inherited from Shado’s father, the green jacket with the hood. Harry was wearing a red jacket with a stitched in lion on the back of it and a darker red hood. He had stitched in the Gryffindor lion with his magic a few years ago when he had gotten bored on the island, just to remind himself of Hogwarts and of the fun times he had had there. It was also the form his astral self took or, as he called it, his soul self.

Harry watched as Oliver also pulled out his bow and quiver, already full of arrows, and took a few steps forward. Oliver’s back was to him so Harry quietly slipped over and dropped a kiss on Oliver’s neck. The other man froze for a second or two then turned around, his bow in his hands. Harry grinned at him.

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“...And this attorney, Laurel Lance? I want her dealt with.”

Adam Hunt walked through the parking lot, followed by his lawyers. “I want her dealt with yesterday.”

“Yes, sir.”

As they were just about to reach their car, the light above them suddenly went out. An arrow shot out from nowhere, landing right in front of them. Adam’s eyes widened and he backed up, urged into the car by his bodyguards. He couldn’t see much of anything through the car windows except for glowing red eyes. He heard shouts and thuds and then a thunk of a body hitting the parking garage floor. An arrow pierced the car window to his left and he shuffled back only to be caught by power, a red glow of energy surrounding him and yanking him out of the car as the door was opened.

“Whoa! Whoa!”

Adam peered up at the car in front of him, frantically taking in the two men on the roof of it. One was dressed all in green, with a hood over his face, and holding a bow with an arrow nocked and drawn. The other was dressed all in red, with a dark red hood over his face. The red guy was glowing faintly, red… power surrounding his form. Adam didn’t know what to call the red… energy around the guy other than power.

The green guy jumped down and tugged Adam up, without even straining to do it. “You are going to deposit $40 million dollars into Starling National Bank account 1141 by 10pm tonight.”

“Or what?” Adam retorted.

“Or we’re going to take it and you’re not going to like how we do it,” the green guy seemed to growl out.

The green guy and the red guy both backed up, turning around like they weren’t at all scared of him. Adam looked to the floor, noticing the way his bodyguards were not moving.

“If I see you again, I’ll kill you!” Adam yelled angrily, his hands turning into fists.

The green guy released the arrow, making Adam turn to watch it. By the time he turned back around, both men were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you suggest this to Tommy?” Harry muttered as they both got ready for the party. Oliver watched as the other man pulled on one of his own spare suits, wishing they weren’t getting ready to go to a party with lots of people. People he didn’t know. He would rather spend time with his partner or under the hood again.

“Yes, I did. Though he’ll think it was his own idea,” Oliver finally replied, with a small smirk. “You think we can skip it?”

Harry snorted, knowing what Oliver was referring to. “You said we need to keep up appearances. You’re suppose to be a big partier, remember? If we’re… as we are when we’re wearing hoods, people will guess.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oliver and Harry walked over to open the limo door and almost expected the sight before them. Diggle was sitting in the other back seat, looking at Oliver expectantly. Harry snorted quietly and ducked out. Oliver glared at him.

“It is your party,” Harry offered bemusedly, his green eyes lighting up with mischief. “I wasn’t the one who came back from the dead. I’ll take my bike.”

Diggle looked between them then held out his hand towards Harry. “We haven’t met. John Diggle.”

Harry extended his own hand, shaking John’s. “Harry Potter.”

“You’re the guy they found with Oliver?”

“Hmm, yes. I’m the guy who had to put up with him for five years,” Harry remarked, letting out a quiet laugh.

Oliver crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. Harry grinned then gestured into the car. “Well, Tommy said not to be late.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ooh, sorry.”

Laurel steadied herself and turned to see the man who had come in with Oliver. The man, who was maybe as tall as Oliver, had wild black hair and green eyes, with a strange scar on his forehead.

“Who are you?” Laurel asked loudly, to be able to be heard over the music and the excited chatter. She raised an eyebrow. “I saw you come in with Oliver.”

“Oh, finally. Someone who isn’t calling me the man who was found with Oliver. I’m Harry.” The man introduced himself while pushing some hair over his forehead.

“Oh, you were… with Oliver on the island?” Laurel questioned, glancing over to where her friend was talking with Tommy. “Are you from Britain?”

“Yes, I am, more or less,” Harry offered, grinning a little when Laurel narrowed her eyes. “I know. Cryptic speak is a no go. That’s what Oliver always says.”

Laurel snorted. “That sounds like him. Were you on the Queen’s ship when it sunk too?”

Harry shook his head. “I was on the island before he arrived. Six months before.”

Laurel’s eyes widened. “How did you survive that?”

“I did,” Harry remarked quietly, looking over to Oliver and remembering the months he had spent before meeting the other man.

 

* * *

 

 

_Harry spent the next few months entrenched in his other worldly powers, sinking into the emotions that came with them. The anger and hate he tried to simmer down, not wanting to go on a killing spree like he had back in England. He tried out everything that he could do with his new found abilities, even going as far as being able to send his soul out of his body, something that he thought might be called astral projection._

_The form that it occasionally took was a lion, a red ghostly lion that was much bigger than normal felines. He could also heal and take pain away but he didn’t much use those as he wasn’t in the mood to heal the soldiers he sometimes came across._ _He tried to avoid those men as he traversed the island and the jungle within it, sometimes camping on the north end and other times, camping on the south end of the island. Harry even once encountered a man who lived within the remains of a plane and stayed there for a few nights. Slade was weary of him at first but then didn’t comment the fourth time Harry had nonchalantly gone in and made his bed._

 _That had been the first time that he had talked with another human being, talking to Slade. The guy had been hell bent on getting off the island but Harry…_ _This kind of felt like punishment, like he was getting his due for going on a killing spree even though Voldemort had been in charge of his body then. He wanted to stay and get control over his powers._

 _There were times that he totally lost control, occasionally waking up from a nightmare with his power all around him encompassing trees and once it had even caught Slade unaware. He had even once woken up with three downed trees in front of him, having unconsciously cut them down in his anger towards the wizards who had done this to him._ _And once, he had woken up with two of those soldiers dead before him._

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver gestured at where he had dropped Diggle at the door to the party. Harry sighed and nodded. “He’s fine. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s past ten. He’s never getting in here,” his head of security said, glancing at Adam.

“Good.”

They waited for a few minutes and right at 10:15pm, the lights went out throughout the building. The security guys all pulled out their guns and searched the office, finding nothing.

“It’s just the lights. He’s trying to scare us.”

The elevator chimed, announcing that it was about to open.

“Hey, I thought we turned that off!”

They all stiffened as they heard thuds and sounds of flesh hitting flesh, along with arrows being released. Shouts and groans were carried through the thick glass door that separated them from the chaos. Guns went off, shooting at an enemy that Adam couldn’t see. He could hear bullets hitting the walls and some hitting flesh. Adam stiffened as one of his security guys was thrown through the door, the same red power that he had experienced, accompanying the guy. An arrow landed right in the guy’s chest as the now dead guy landed with a thump on the floor that was now covered in broken glass.

The same two men that he had seen earlier today almost seemed to fly through the open door. The green one had his bow drawn and nocked while the red cloaked man was glowing outright with power, red power. They both took out Adam’s remaining security guys and then ever so quickly, the archer released an arrow right at him.

He had just enough time to dodge it as the arrow came zipping towards him. He quickly sidestepped it and crossed his arms, seeing his security guards all either with arrows in them or downed from whatever the red hooded guy had done to them. He felt something wet drip down his cheek and reached his arm up to touch it. Blood. The arrow had come so close to him to mark him.

“You missed.”

“Really?”

Adam’s head security guy came around from in the corner and barreled right into both men, knocking them over. He watched them fight then hurriedly backed away, pulling out his cellphone and speed dialing the police. A few more security guards came hustling out of the elevator and joined the fight, hopefully making it enough to deal with the two men.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver wrestled with leader of Adam Hunt’s security, his world dwindling to his opponent and nothing else. He knew Harry could and would take care of himself so he was free to put down this man. He twisted out of the way as the man tried to grab him and felt two taps on his ankle, a message from Harry. The police were on their way. He kicked out at the position that he knew his opponent to be and heard a gratifying crunch but not before a gun went off. He leapt out of the way but not before a bullet breached his calf, sending pain through his nerves.

He gasped, hearing a ringing in his ears that wasn’t too unfamiliar. He heard Harry fighting with the last of the security guys and then familiar arms picked him up, urging him behind the downed desk. Sirens blew through the air, all the way up here and booted footsteps could be heard from the stairwell just a few feet behind them.Oliver lay there, breathing heavily, knowing that they had move, had to go and now.

A hand clamped down onto the place where he had been shot and he almost kicked out but Harry pulled away, shaking his head, placing a hand on Oliver’s chest, and gesturing to the window above them. Familiar power flowed into the bullet wound in his calf, numbing the area, while Harry worked quickly to stop the bleeding and pull the bullet out.

“Hands up! Drop your weapons!”

Harry finally nodded in what felt like hours later and held up the bullet, tucking it away in one of his pockets. They both stood up, with Oliver pulling out the arrow with the rope attached and nocking it. Both of Harry’s hands were now glowing red, spheres of power surrounding his fingers. Oliver saw, out of the corner of his eyes, Quentin Lance, then released the arrow right through the window. The glass broke, breaking the relative silence and then he jumped through the window, seeing Harry follow.

 

* * *

 

“Tell me you saw that,” Quentin’s partner said, as they watched the two men fly through the air and down into the building opposite. One was actually flying while the archer was using a rope to slide down.

Quentin scowled and then gestured to the building. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Want me to continue numbing that?” Harry whispered, pointedly looking at Oliver’s wound on his thigh, as they hurriedly changed clothes. They dumped both their suits in a duffel, hiding it in a corner to pick up on their way out. Once they were back to their regular suits, Harry waved a hand over the duffel, hiding it from prying eyes.

Oliver shook his head. “I’ll handle it. Let’s go and rejoin the party.”

“Uh… wait,” Harry spoke, walking over to stand in front of Oliver and ruffling a few of his shirt buttons, opening them at the top. “Reputations can come in handy.”

Oliver snorted and held out a hand towards him.

“Really? I’m not a damsel,” Harry retorted, staring at him. “Or a lady. Or completely human.”

“I know that,” Oliver said, grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes but took his hand anyway. “You owe me a dance.”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Break it up! Party’s over! Starling City Police!”

Quentin walked over to the center of the group of people, seeing Tommy Merlyn in the middle of it.

“Mr Merlyn, typical. Roofie anyone tonight?”

“Detective, what can I do for you?”

Quentin turned to see Oliver Queen walk up, looking like he just got laid. His suit was unbuttoned at the top and he had a delighted smirk on his face.

“There was an incident at Adam Hunt’s office just a few minutes ago,” Quentin started, narrowing his eyes. “Know anything about that?”

“Who’s Adam Hunt?” Oliver asked, his blue eyes wide.

“He’s a millionaire just like your dad,” Quentin remarked, noting the presence of the guy that was with Oliver earlier this afternoon. “He just got attacked by the hood guy and the guy with red eyes tonight.”

“Those guys?” Oliver confirmed, tilting his head in confusion.

“The ones that saved you and Tommy.”

“Your police department didn’t find him?” Oliver questioned, eyes lighting up with mischief. “I’m going to offer a reward.”

Quentin’s eyes widened as he watched Oliver call out to everyone in the room.

“Hey everybody! $2 million to anyone who can find a nutbar in a green hood and a crazy guy in red!”

The party goers cheered.

“Make it $4 million,” the guy… Harry came up and stopped beside Oliver. “You know, $2 million for each guy.”

“Good idea. Everybody, $2 million for each person!”

The party goers cheered even harder and louder.

“Did you even try to save my daughter?” Quentin muttered, glaring at Oliver.

“Quentin, no, partner. Let’s get back to work.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s way too quiet in here! This is a party!”

Everyone cheered as Oliver stepped down from the platform in the center and walked off, stopping to talk with Tommy. He peered over to where Harry was standing and sighed, seeing Harry’s eyes soften in response.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Adam Hunt received some distressing news over the phone, something he would have preferred to get personally.

“$40 million disappeared?! How does that kind of money disappear?! Find it!”

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver crossed Adam Hunt’s name off of the list in the book that his father gave him.

 

* * *

 

 

_Six months later, after Harry had gotten pushed through the veil, after he landed on this damn island, he saw some movement on the beach. He was up a tree at the time, taking a short nap when he saw something moving in the water. He slid down the tree trunk and ran over to where the tree line stopped, watching the man with light brown hair crawl over the rocky beach and keel over._

_Harry stayed still, watching for a few minutes before, before leaving the safety of the trees and walking over to stop in front of the man. He knelt down and tentatively tapped the guy’s hand._

_The other man yelped, his voice dry and hoarse, and tried to get up only to fall on the sandy beach again. The guy just lifted his head to look up at him, showing off a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Though he was clearly exhausted,_ _if the bags under his eyes were any indication._

“ _It’s okay. I won’t hurt you,” Harry whispered._

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver stood up and glanced over at Harry, who was standing across the table from him. Harry dipped his head in a nod then his eyes widened as Oliver reached across and pulled him into a kiss. It quickly became heated as soon as Harry walked around the table and wrapped his arms around Oliver, curling a hand around the back of his neck.

“Hey.”

They both pulled apart only to lean against each other, their foreheads touching.

“Hey yourself,” Harry whispered back, smiling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot unless you guys are interested in more.
> 
> I have created a facebook page for readers of my stories to ask questions, leave comments, anything like that. I will also be putting polls for pairings eventually on there too so feel free to like the page. And I will try my best to post updates on stories too.
> 
> Link here: https://www.facebook.com/molmcmahon/


End file.
